Confession!
is the 10th episode of Community Plaza: The Series. Summary Seitekina confesses to Eli Ayase after a date with her, however, during the date, the two aren't aware they're being followed by Igor the Mii and Brook. Cast Main *Seitekina Taiyo *Eli Ayase Secoundary *Igor the Mii *Brook Others *Irina Taiyo *Maki Nishikino *Nozomi Toujou *Neptune *Compa *Gengetsu Mentioned * Noire * Haruhi Suzumiya Transcript *wakes up, and leaves Room 101. *Seitekina: "Today is the day! I'm detemined enough to ask Eli out!" *goes to floor 1 and goes to near the door to Room 61. *to Room 61, where Igor is asleep with Eli and Nozomi. *knocking on the door sounds can be heard. *wakes up. *Eli: yawns "Who it could be?" *leaves her bed and walks towards the door, and opens it. *Seitekina: "H-hi..." *Eli: "Oh, you're that one clingy guy." closes door, only to be interrupted by one of Seitekina's feet *Seitekina: "E-eli-chan, d-do...you want to go out with me?" *Eli: "...Fine, but if this date goes horrible, i'll never talk with you ever again." *Seitekina: gulps "Right." *Eli: "So, where are we going?" *Seitekina: "The m-mall?" *Eli: "Okay, the mall is where we're heading." *nods. *and Seitekina go to the mall after getting dressed. *to outside the hotel. *Igor: "Russians DO love Chocolate and Vodoka, right? *Brook: "Yeah, but I heard one guy gave Eli Nori and pickled plums and got exile to Siberia!" *Igor: "Ha, poor guy, he is unlucky. I heard someone tried to tell others that Eli was a complete derp, and guess what happened?" *Brook: "What?" *Igor: "He got killed by Eli!" *Brook: "Whoa!" *Igor: "Whoa indeed! I think i'll follow Seitekina during his date with Eli." *Brook: holding [[Yuki Takeya|Yuki] plushie] "I'm going too!" *two silently follow Seitekina and Eli. *bumps into [[Compa]] *Igor: "S-sorry, i wasn't looking where i was heading!" *Compa: "It's alright, Iggy." *Brook: "Iggy?" *Igor: "She calls me "Iggy", Broo-" *sees that Brook was in the plushie shop *Seitekina: "W-wanna go t-to the chocolate shop?" *Eli: "Sure. I do like Chocolate." *and Eli go to the Chocolate shop. *returns to Igor and Compa holding both the Yuki plushie and a Ichimatsu plushie *Brook: "What?" *Igor: "I'll go buy some chocolate." *Brook: "Okie dookie." *and Brook go to the Chocolate shop. *follows Igor, so does Neptune. *Brook: "Oh hey Neptune." *Neptune: "Hey." *Seitekina: around "Hmmm..." *Eli: "What?" *Seitekina: "How bout this?" *was a pack of milk and white chocolate candy bars *Eli: "S-sure..." blushes *Seitekina: "Something wrong?" *Eli: "N-nothing..." *Igor: to brook "Is it me, or Eli suddenly began to act shy?" *Brook: "Maybe she's turning into a Dandere or a Kuudere." *Igor: "I like danderes. I like Kuuderes too." *Neptune: "Noire's a tsundere!" *Brook: "Haruhi's a Kamidere!" *Igor: "I'm...I don't know, a dandere, tsundere, kuudere, or deredere." *hands the Cashier money *Brook: "Should we hide? They might see us!" *Igor: "Y-yes." *Brook, Neptune and Compa hide *Seitekina: "Strange. I thought I saw Igor, Brook and Compa." *Eli: "I thought i saw Neptune." *and Eli leave the shop. *Igor: "It's clean now." *Brook: "Now what should we buy?" *Igor: "I dunno, some chocolate bars?" *Brook: "I think I'll go to the Candy store and talk to female Corrin." *Igor: "Sure." *goes to the Candy store. *Igor: to self "What is this...? A warm feeling when i'm around Compa?" shrugs "I'm returning to follow the two." *follows Seitekina and Eli again, so does Compa and Neptune. *catchs up five minutes later *Setiekina: "Um.... you know Eli...." *Eli: "What?" *Igor: to Compa "He's gonna say it!" *Seitekina: "I....uh.....love you...... because you're nice...." *Brook: Whispers "Yes!" *Seitekina: "...And also because of your busts." *Igor and Brook: [FACEPALM] "He just had to say that..." *Brook: "This date is probably gonna go downhill from here..." *Igor: "Wait! Eli didn't slap Seitekina yet!...or am i nailing it?" *Seitekina: "B-but other than your busts, your body's cute overall..." Trivia * *The Eli date section of the Joke guide of dating your love live waifus is referenced in the episode mulitple times, they are: *#Seitekina offering Eli Chocolate and the drink "Vodka". *#Igor saying that Russians love Chocolate and Vodka. *#Brook saying that a person got exile to Siberia by giving Eli Nori and pickled plums. *#Igor saying Eli killed a person because that person said Eli was a complete derp. *#Seitekina asking Eli to go to the Chocolate shop during the date. *Near the end of the episode, it's revealed Irina Taiyo has confessed to Maki Nishikino, which would be the main plot focus of the episode Gengestu Angels of Love. *This episode implies Igor has a Crush on Compa.